Users of mobile devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDA), Smartphones, tablets, netbooks, notebooks, and the like) may desire to share content with one another via peer-to-peer (P2P) sharing without having to, for example, rely on an infrastructure network or a backend server. However, doing so can be difficult. For instance, users of such devices may not be network savvy and consequently may have trouble discovering one another's devices and then communicating between those devices. A peer may have a difficult time even knowing who is available for P2P sharing. In addition, efforts to authenticate one peer to another peer and also securely communicate data between the peers may be complicated if, for example, there is no central certificate provisioning server available, such as a Certificate Authority (CA), to help broker certificate exchange between the peers. Further still, the general graphical user interface (GUI) provided to a peer may be complex and frustrate efforts for P2P content sharing. For example, the GUIs provided may require the peer to navigate complex depictions of file trees and the like instead of using more intuitive means for transferring content.